


Anxiety

by VRJPLR



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Child Abuse, Coma, Female Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Forced Pregnancy, Hospitalization, Pregnancy, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRJPLR/pseuds/VRJPLR
Summary: In Thomas Sanders head there were 3 houses. There were 2 houses next door and another down the road. This starts in the house down the street.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

In the mind of a little boy named Thomas Sanders, there were 3 houses. Each house had different sides in it. The first house held the ‘Light Sides’ there were 4 of them.  
The first side was Logan. Logan represents logic. Logan loves to read and learn new things. He also controls Thomas’ right arm. He wears a black polo shirt, blue tie, and dark blue jeans.  
The next one was Patton. Patton represented Thomas’ morality, he is also his paternal instinct. Because of that he is called ‘Dad’. he wears a sky blue polo shirt, with a cat hoodie, and tan pants.  
There was also Roman. Roman is Thomas’ creativity, confidence, ego, and he controls Thomas’ left arm. Roman is the prince character , so he mostly wears a prince outfit that is mostly white with gold details and a red sash.  
The last but most extra is Remy. Remy is sleep. He wears a leather jacket, white tee-shirt, and black jeans.  
Those sides were accepted by Thomas. Next-door was the ‘dark sides’. So far we only know of 2.  
The first is Remus. Remus is also creativity. But he is a darker part of it. Like intrusive thoughts. He is the duke. He wears the opposite of Roman. So he wears a black outfit with a green sash.  
And last but totally least is Janus. Janus is Thomas’ deceitful side.  
They are the parts that are least accepted or least used by Thomas. Then there was another house that was empty until Thomas was 10. That house was for the ‘neutral sides’  
This story starts when Thomas was 10, and he has been feeling super anxious. So with all that anxious energy, a new side was formed. This side was Anxiety, but had no name. Also Anxiety was formed as a girl.  
The thing was that no one knew a new side had formed because she formed in the ‘neutral side’ house. So she thought she would always be alone…  
or so she thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES  
> Angus-50  
> Remy-26  
> Thomas, Logan, Patton- 25  
> Janus-23  
> Roman, Remus-22 1/2  
> Anxiety- 13/1 week until 14 b-day

Because Roman is a prince and Remus is a duke they rule over a kingdom, and they each have the entrance to their room in the castle in their room in their house so they could get there faster. The problem was that there was someone that they couldn't find, his name was Angus. Angus wasn’t just any bad guy, he was the worst villain in the whole mind.  
He was able to get into Remus’ room when he was with the others in the ‘light house’ . He went in the house and left ASAP. He walked down the road and found a house.

( Angus' pov)

I have been walking for a little over 5 minutes when I see a house. It looked empty, but I saw a beautiful girl. She was wearing a knee length purple dress, and had shoulder length purple hair. She was standing in the kitchen making food. I quietly walked to the door and sneaked into the kitchen and put a cloth over her mouth until she passed out.

(Anxiety’s pov)

I was watching tv when i decided to go make myself food. When I am almost done making it when I feel someone grab me and cover my mouth and I couldn't breathe. I try my best to fight and make it so I can breathe but I slowly feel myself pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter has  
> rape/non-con  
> abuse  
> rape/non-con between  
> \-------------  
> and  
> \-------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Anxiety’s pov)

When I woke up I was chained to my bed and i could feel that i was naked, but i couldn’t see anything, and I couldn't talk. I hear something walking to the bed, then I feel someone whisper in my ear “So pretty.” he kissed my neck, he then starts to touch my chest. I whine and try to move away but I can't move. “Don’t move” 

I still try to get his hand off me. All of a sudden I felt something go into my thing down there, it hurts so much so I scream and the guy starts to laugh at that, he is still touching my chest but what he just did made me forget until he starts to move and he bites and sucks on my nipple. He keeps doing it and with all the pain I pass out.

(3 person pov)

Angus realized that Anxiety had passed out, but he didn’t care. He continued until he got too tired to continue, but the whole time he enjoyed the noises that she made while asleep. When he was done he stayed inside her, layed on her and fell asleep.

When he woke up it started all over again. He continued to do it like that until he decided that they needed to eat. So he got off the bed and went to the kitchen to get food and a drink for Anxiety. While Angus went to the kitchen Anxiety started crying again.

(timeskip)

When Angus got back he took the gag out of Anxiety’s mouth and put water to her mouth. She drank it as fast as she could because of all the screaming and crying she had done. After he thought that she had had enough to drink he put the gag back in her mouth. And it continued like this for the next week and a half, until he got tired of doing it.

The day he stopped was 1 week after Anxiety’s 14th birthday. Anxiety stayed chained to the bed for the next week,until he let her off the bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he unchained her he slapped her and said, “Go make dinner!!” she whimpered and quietly asked ” C-could I-i ge-get d-dr-dressed?”  “No, I think you look pretty without them.” he said as he reached out and touched her chest, she whimpered at the uncomfortable touch, trying to get away but he just moved closer. “Don’t try to get away from me or I will do it again right here,” he said, pushing her into the wall. “O-o-okay,”she said. “W-what d-o y-yo-you w-wa-want t-to e-eat?” “Surprise me sweetheart.” he said kissing her. 

(timeskip)

It was now the day after Valentines Day and Angus was mad at Anxiety. ‘Why?’ you ask well it is because Anxiety is getting ‘fat’ .

(Angus pov)

Since I came here Anxiety has been getting bigger. I don’t know how because she has only eaten once or twice a day, so I don't understand how she-....oh, OH! Am I really that stupid? ...don’t answer that. I look at her and see that she is still asleep, so I tie her arms to the bed so she can’t leave. I get up, get dressed, and leave to go to the store. I disguise myself so no one recognizes me and calls Prince Roman and Duke Remus. And I steal a lot of the pregnancy tests, and run. I hide somewhere until no one is looking for me and then I run back to that house. 

(Anxiety’s pov)

When I wake up I am once again tied to my bed I open my eyes expecting to be either blindfolded or to see the man there ( he has been here for 2 ½ months and I still don’t know his name) and... he isn’t here? what? Where is he? Then I hear the front door open and hear someone walk up the stairs,so I pretend to be asleep. I hear the bedroom door open and the man say “I know you are awake so stop pretending.” I open my eyes to see him over me untying me from the bed and he hands me a box that says ‘ _ PREGNANCY TEST’ _ I go to the bathroom and do what the box says. After a few minutes I look at the test and it says...

  


  


  


  


  



	4. Chapter 4

I look at the test and it says that I’m pregnant. Oh my god. I’m pregnant!! I’ve always wanted to be a parent! But I'm nervous. What will  _ he  _ do to them? I don’t want him to hurt them.

Just then  _ he  _ opened the door and took the test out of my hand, he then had a crazy looking smile on his face.

(Angus’ pov)

Anxiety has been in the bathroom for a while so I open the door and take the thing out of her hand and look at it and it says that she is pregnant. This is awesome. Now when that  _ thing  _ is born I will have more control over Anxiety. I could say i would hurt the baby if she doesn’t listen to me.


	5. Chapter 5

(timeskip, Anxiety’s pov)

Angus left yesterday so i can do what i want till he comes back. I am looking in the mirror at my stomach because, holy god it is huge.

While I'm standing looking in the mirror, I get this sharp pain. I ignored it because it had been happening for months. I'm in the kitchen about to get food when it happens...

My water breaks. As quickly as i can i go get a phone and call 911.

(timeskip)

When I get off the phone I have another contraction, this time it hurts sooooo much more. I pace around until the ambulance gets here, to bring me to the hospital.

(in the light side house) 

“Hey guys, where do you think the ambulance is going?” Roman asked.

“I don’t know, I thought that we were the last house on the street.” Logan 

“Who cares. Let's watch the movie already,” Remus complained, next to Janus (Roman, Remus, Remy, Logan, Patton, and Janus are hanging out). After a while they forget about the ambulance. 

(Back with Anxiety, at the hospital)

When she gets to the hospital the contractions are 5-7 minutes apart. “Hello, my name is Dr.Picani, what is yours?”

“A-an-anx-anxiety,” I stutter because of the pain.

“Ok Anxiety, do you know why your stomach is so big, because it seems really big for one baby.”

“No I-I don’t know.”

“That's ok, that means we need to see how many there are and go from there. Hey nurse go get an ultrasound quickly.”

When the nurse gets back he quickly puts the warm gel on my stomach.

“Omg nurse go call the OR.”

“What?! What’s wrong?” i ask panicked 

“Nothing is wrong it’s just that you have…”


	6. Chapter 6

“Nothing is wrong, it's just that you have quadruplets.” he told me.

“How many is that?”

“You have 4 babies.” my jaw dropped, how will i deal with this? Before I freakout the doctor starts talking “Hey it’s going to be ok. Now you have 2 options. 1.you could have an epidural. 2. You could be asleep, which one would you like?” 

“Could I be asleep?”

“No problem, so let's get ready.”

(timeskip)

When I wake up, I see Dr.Picani. He looks over at me.

“How are you doing?”

“Tired” I told him

“Do you want to see them?” he asks and I nod “Just so you know you have 2 pairs of identical twins, 2 boys 2 girls.” 4 people then walk in each wheeling in a baby crib. “They are all healthy. Do you know what their names are yet?”

I point at each as I say “ Nyx, Ash, Lilith, and Jett.”

(timeskip)

After about 2 and a half weeks, me and the babies could finally go home, but i still don’t understand why I had to stay so long. But that doesn’t matter

(Picani pov)

How old is Anxiety? Because she didn’t look very old. And definitely not old enough to be here by herself and have no visitors or have 4 babies to take care of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> between chapter has  
> rape/non-con  
> abuse  
> threatening  
> anxiety/panic  
> rape/non-con between  
> ~~~~~~~  
> and  
> ~~~~~~~

Anxiety was 15, almost 16 when  _ she  _ started to feel. . . . . wrong. 

She? No.

They? Nah.

He? ... that actually feels better. Ok so I’m a boy. 

(timeskip)

I just got the babies to take their nap, and once again  **_he_ ** left, so I found a pair of scissors, and got a video up about how to cut my hair short. It was down to my butt (because when  **_he_ ** came, my hair was almost to my shoulders, later that day I was going to cut it ,  **_he_ ** wouldn’t let me cut it because  **_he_ ** loves to yank it so I can’t run/walk away from him). I cut the middle of it to my nose and I cut the sides and back with a razor. 

I go to my closet and open it... I don’t see any of the dresses. Now it is all huge hoodies, jeans, and tee-shirts. I walk over to my dresser and I see something that looks like a bra. I put it on and look down and it is flat. That actually makes me feel better. I hear/see **_him_** open the door to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell did you do to yourself?!” he then stomps over to the closet, I think to get one of those _‘dresses'._ but he can’t find them, so he gets mad. “ _WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE DRESSES! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!”_ I start shaking because I am scared of people yelling, and he knows that. He starts walking over to me so I walk backwards. Then I run into the wall, he smirks and pinned me to the wall. I stand there frozen as he starts kissing me, but when he starts touching me I try to push him away from me and he whispers in my ear ”Don’t try it, if you do I will hurt them.” I don't want them to get hurt, so I stop and close my eyes, because I can’t look at him. He grabs my hair and drags me to the bed and starts taking my clothes off. I really want to make him stop but I can’t because I don’t know what **_he_ **would do to them, and I don’t want to find out because they are only 13.5 months old. 

After he takes off my hoodie, pants, and shirt, he sees the thing that is like a bra but different. He looks mad then takes a knife out of somewhere and cuts it off and cuts my chest too. I go to scream but he puts his hands around my neck and starts strangling me. I start scratching at his hands. I’m about to pass out when he lets go. While I’m trying to catch my breath he takes off all my other clothes. I try to stop him, but he is a lot stronger than me. He then tied up my hands. He then gets off the bed.

When he gets back on the bed, he then starts kissing me. I really don’t like it when he kisses me because when he does, he moves his hips, and I feel something rub in between my thighs and I really don’t like it. He starts doing it even faster, and I get this feeling in my stomach and I get this feeling and it makes me feel gross, then he started moving even faster, and then there was something sticky all over my legs.

He doesn’t stop moving, and then I feel a really strong pain from there and my back arches off the bed and then a strange sound comes out of my mouth. This makes him smile, and say “Oh, so you pretend that you don’t like it but then why are you enjoying yourself?” He doesn't give me time to answer because he pulls out and pushes in hard and I make the noise again. This happens for a long time until he hits a certain spot that made the noise higher, that made him laugh, “found it” he keeps hitting the spot, meaning all I can think/feel is him hitting that spot. After a while I felt the sticky stuff again, he stopped for a little but stayed in, then he started moving even faster and harder than before. And this continues I think for hours, maybe even days, until he gets bored.

(timeskip)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right now I am passed out on the bed, when he gets out of bed, gets dressed, then before he leaves he pushes me out of the bed. I want to scream because down there hurts sooooo much and I just fell on it. I crawl over to the dresser and grab underwear and bra-like thing, and crawl into the bathroom, because I am covered in the sticky stuff from him and me, and sweat. 

After I clean myself and crawl over to the babies room. I look at them and they don’t look like they were alone for days. That is so weird, this is the second time this has happened, first with the clothes, then taking care of the babies

(timeskip 1 ½ months)

I figured out a month and a half ago I was a boy, and **_he_ **hurt me again. I just took a pregnancy test. After a few minutes I look at it, and start crying. I’m pregnant...I start crying because now he can hurt me with this too. Before I can get stuck in my head I got a weird feeling, but then it went away, so I ignored it and went to the kids room and fed Nyx, Ash, and Lilith. I was going to feed Jett, but I got that weird feeling again, I was going to ignore it but then…

I started sinking through the floor, and heard Jett start whining because I hadn’t fed him yet. I then appear sitting at the bottom of a staircase in front of 6 people . I bring my legs to my stomach, in case they are like **_him_ **. He wants to protect the baby. He then heard a noise he’s never heard before, he started panicking.

(3rd person)

“What? I did not know that there were more sides” Logan said in confusion. Patton started squealing in excitement because of this new side. Roman and Thomas are also confused. Remus isn’t paying attention because he is eating his deodorant. But Janus started to realize that something was wrong with this new person, so he said “hey everyone be quiet, I think something is wrong with the new person”. Everyone then looks at the stairs and sees that they are freaking out, so they go to move towards them and they freak out more.

Remus just disappears and is then next to the new person and grabs them to help calm them down, but all they did was scream. Everyone jumped at the scream. Logan said “let them go, and walk away from them.” he did that and they stopped yelling. 

“Do you know who that is?” everyone said no.

(timeskip)

After half an hour to 45 mins later the person looked up at everyone. “Hey kiddo, you feel better?” Patton asked, he nodded. “Could we ask questions?” he nodded “what is your name.” Thomas asked, he didn’t answer “HEY! I have an idea!!” “yes Roman?” why don’t we tell him our names first!” 

“That ain't a bad idea. I’m Sleep, but you can call me Remy.”

“Hey kiddo, I’m Morality, but you can me Patton, or Pat, or dad!”

“Salutations,” Anxiety looked at him strangely,” I am Logic, but you may call me Logan.”

“Greetings! I’m creativity, but you may call me Roman!”

“I’m Remus, also creativity!”

“I'm Deceit or Janus.”

“And I’m Thomas!”

“Kiddo? Could you tell us your name?”

”A-anx-anxiety” he mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Ok, that is your trait, but what is your name?”

“I-i d-don’t h-ha-have o-one.”

“That's ok kiddo.”

“Hey did you know dork means whale penis?” that made Anxiety laugh. They haven't known him very long, but the 7 of them knew that they didn't want Anxiety to get hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Anxiety?” he looked over at Thomas, who had asked the question,” Do you know how old you are?” Anxiety looks anxious.

“We can tell you too!” he nodded. “Me, Thomas, and Logan are 27. Remy is 28, Janus is 25 and Roman, and Remus are 24 1/2 .”

“16” he stuttered. All of them looked shocked. He is so young! Also that he had been there for that long and they didn’t know that he existed. 

Anxiety really doesn’t want to go back to  **_him_ ** , but he has to. He has to for Nyx, Ash, Lilith, and Jett. “ um I-i n-n-ne-ed t-to g-go, c-cou-ld I g-go?”

“Yah, of course you can go, we aren’t stopping you.” Roman told him. 

“H-h-ow do I go?”

“You think of where you want to go then you will appear there,” Logan informed him. After that he closed his eyes and he was gone. They all looked at where he had been. They are all confused.

“Where did he have to go?” Thomas asked, he was the most confused out of everyone because….he didn’t know that any of that was possible.

All the others answered “I don’t know”

(Anxiety’s pov)

When I open my eyes I see a whining Jett, so I get up and give him his food. After I cleaned his face I put him down for his nap, and do the same to the others. 

After I did that I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I noticed that my phone was right next to it. I grab it and open it to find 6 phone numbers, where there was none before. I send  **‘hi’** to the number that says ‘P’

**_‘HI! Who are you?_ **

**‘I’m Anxiety’**

**‘Who are you’**

**‘** **_OH!!!!! HI KIDDO!! ITS ME PATTON!!!!!!’_ **

Wow, he seems excited. **’ hi patton’**

(timeskip)

We talk for the rest of the day except for when one of them starts to cry. I hate that they can only be in this room so  **_he_ ** can’t hurt them, because so far he hasn’t come in here so far. 

(timeskip)

I go out to see them and Thomas once or twice a week until I’m 20 or 21 weeks pregnant, because I couldn’t hide the bump from them anymore, and I didn't want them finding out.....

At least not yet


	9. Chapter 9

**_He_ ** left again, which means that in the next month and a half I will have the baby. I know that because that is what he did last time.

(Roman and Remus’ pov)

**“** **_WHY!!!”_ ** Roman yelled “Why is this only the like, 5th time we have seen Angus in 3 and a half years. We used to see him doing these things every 3 days.”

“I don’t know bro” Remus told Roman. “Maybe we could ask one of the others” he suggested to Roman.

“OH! Why didn’t I think of that”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Lets gooooooo.” and Remus and Roman went back home. When they get back everyone is in the kitchen/ Livingroom/ dining room area.

“Hey Logan? Do you know why Angus would go from doing things every 3 days to only have been seen 5 times in 3 years?” Roman asked

“I don’t know, maybe he doesn’t like to do it anymore?”

“Or maybe he met someone, and is living with them, and wants to spend more time with them than do the things he used to do.” Janus suggested.

“I don’t know, no one I know has been able to stand him that long. eh whatever we will find him eventually.” Roman said.

(timeskip 1 month Anxiety’s pov)

It's been a few weeks and it has been hard to take care of the 4 of them by myself while 9 months pregnant. I start to feel contractions. So I grab all the kids and do the thing that the other people told me with the kids. I close my eyes and next thing I know I'm at the hospital. They see me and immediately my water broke. That gets everyone moving, and they put me on a bed and take my kids and carry them as they bring me to see Dr. Picani. 

After Dr. Picani did everything he did last time, I found out that they are twins. 


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up Dr. Picani is there and tells me something. “Hey Anxiety, have you ever heard of mirror twins?” I shake my head no, “Well, they are identical but sometimes, one of them can have organs on the opposite of where they are supposed to.” I nod, “Hey, do you have a name for them, also the older one is bigger, the younger one has his organs in the wrong places.”

“The smaller one named Abraxas, and the other one named Storm”

“Awww that’s adorable.”

“Where are all of them?” I ask tiredly

“The older ones are in the waiting room with some of the nurses, the other ones are in the nursery where babies go after they are born, but they are alone because there are no other newborn babies right now.” he told me.” But don’t worry about that right now, because right now you need to sleep” I nod and fall asleep.

(timeskip)

It’s been 9 1/2 months since Storm and Abraxas were born. I have been talking with Patton and the others more in the past year and a half. I am in the real world with the others when I look at my phone and see the time, “Hey, guys could I go? I need to do something.”

“One minute kiddo, we have a question.”

“Y-yes?” 

“Do you want to move in with us?”

“C-co-could I think a-about i-it?”

“Sure, take your time Anx.”

(timeskip)

It's been 4 1/2 months and I finally decided what to tell Patton about moving with them

> **‘Patton?’**
> 
> **_‘Yah kiddo?’_ **
> 
> **‘Could I ask a question’**
> 
> **_‘Sure! What about?’_ **
> 
> **‘Moving in with you guys’**
> 
> _**‘Ok! What's the question’** _
> 
> **‘Could I bring other people’**
> 
> **_‘I’m going to talk with the others, but how many others?’_ **
> 
> **‘6 people’**
> 
> **_‘K’_ **

I’m really nervous about the answer and I decided to text 1 other thing to Patton.

> **‘And pat? These people are really important to me’**

Now all I can do is wait.

(other’s pov)

In the group chat without Anxiety Patton put

> **_‘House meeting in L living room in 5 minutes’_ **

When everyone gets into the living room “ What is it that you needed to discuss Patton?” Logan questioned.

“Um... Anx had a question,” he pulled out his phone after hearing his text notification” he wanted to know if he could bring other people with him. He said there would be 6 other people with him.” Patton told the others. 

“Uh ... I don’t see why not.” Roman 

“ Where would they stay?” Remy

“There is no room at the ‘dark’ house, so not there.” Janus

“They could live in the backyard!!!” Remus

“ No Remus, all we have is 1 bedroom and the attic. So maybe some of them could be in the bedroom and the others in the attic, or 1 gets the bedroom and the others get the attic.” Logan

“Good idea Lo!!!!!!”

> **_‘HEY!’_ **
> 
> **‘hi pat’**
> 
> **‘did you talk?’**
> 
> **_‘Yep! They said that you could bring them’_ **
> 
> **‘ok then yes’**
> 
> **_‘Yes?’_ **
> 
> **‘I’ll move in with you guys’**

All of a sudden everyone in that room jumped at the high noise Patton just made. “ you ok?” 

“He said yes. HE SAID YES!  _ HE.SAID.YES _ !!!!!!!!!!!”Patton sequeled “He's going to move in with us.’

“Ok, so when do they want to move in?” Janus

“Don’t know I’ll ask.”

> **_‘Hey so question.’_ **
> 
> **‘yea?’**
> 
> **_‘When do you want to move in?’_ **
> 
> **‘Whenever’**
> 
> **‘But could it be soon’**
> 
> **_‘You could come tomorrow’_ **
> 
> **‘Ok see you tomorrow pat’**
> 
> **_‘Good night kiddo. Cant wait for tomorrow’_ **
> 
> **‘Night’**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter is just dark  
> warnings  
> -rape  
> -abuse  
> -mad Angus

Before Anxiety woke up Patton had called his phone to tell him that he could call when he was ready to go. But Anxiety was asleep, Angus wasn’t. So he heard the phone he didn’t know was there. He grabbed the phone, and because it was ringing he was able to see the messages from Patton. The more Angus read the more angry he got. When he was done reading he was so mad. He grabbed Anxiety by the throat and punched him until he woke up. When he woke up Angus punched him one more time and broke his nose and he screamed. Because of this down the hallway, all the kids started screaming.

**_“Oh look what you did,”_ ** Angus yelled at him. Anxiety started scratching at Angus’ arms to try to get him to let go so he could breathe. Angus then grabbed one of his full beer bottles, then hit Anxiety over the head. That caused him to see black for a minute, which made it so he could take his and Anxiety’s pants off. Anxiety was dazed, so he didn’t really know what was going on. That was until he felt something go into him and yelled again, which made the kids get louder. Angus then grabbed part of the broken beer bottle, and cut off Anxiety’s shirt. He cut him a bit deep, he then stuck his hand into the cut and Anxiety saw white, and let out a blood-curdling scream.

(timeskip)

Angus continued this for the next hour. Anxiety wasn’t yelling anymore because his voice was gone, he is about to pass out when he stopped. He pulls out and picks up Anxiety, presses him up against the wall next to the window. He roughly thrusts back in, making Anxiety whine. He grabs the bottle and stabs him with it. Once Angus finishes, he hears someone try opening the door. He sees it unlock, so he throws a fully naked, bloody, barely conscious Anxiety out the window into the bushes below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(earlier with the lights and darks)

All of them are in the living room waiting for Anxiety to call and tell them that he was coming. It had been half an hour since Patton called him when he got a weird feeling.

“Hey, guys?” they all looked over at him” you remember how sometimes I get this weird feeling, like when Thomas hears a baby crying?”

“Yes Patton, your paternal instinct?” Logan

“Yah that. Well… I’m getting that feeling now, but Thomas is at home. So where could it be coming from?” Patton

“Could it be coming from the village?” Roman

“Maybe you should go to them, to see if they are ok.” Remy

“Ok, I’ll go.” Patton lets the feeling take him. When he rises up he sees 6 kids crying and screaming. He knows he needs help, so he summons the others into the room for their help. It takes about 15 minutes to calm them all down. Once they are all calm they could hear a whine from down the hall. Janus and Remy go to see what it was.

(Janus and Remy)

They walk down the hall to the closed door. Remy tries to open the door, but it’s locked. Janus uses one of his weird skills and picks the lock. When they open the door they see Angus standing by the closet putting on pants, facing away from them. Remy quickly texts Roman that Angus was there so be quiet. Then Roman and Remus are standing behind him and Remus tackles him to the ground and arrests him. Patton walked into the room and was standing next to the window, and touched the windowsill, and felt something sticky. He looked at his hand and screamed.

“What is it Pat? What’s wrong?” Remy asked him. Instead of talking, he showed his hand. “OMG! Roman! Remus! Someone was in here with him and bleeding.”

“Who is here with you?” Roman

_ “You will NEVER find her.” _

“I’m going to go outside, I can’t deal with this right now.” Patton

“That’s ok Pat, you can go.” Remy

So Patton walked outside and was walking around the house. When he was walking by the window that had blood on the inside.

(Patton's pov)

I walk over towards the window when I kicked something, so I looked down and screamed. I walk over to the person’s head. I see broken glass in the person's stomach, and that they were covered in blood, I take off my cardigan and hold it to the part that was bleeding the most. Then I see Logan and Janus run over to me and this person. I see Janus summon his phone and call an ambulance for them. Logan was helping me to try stopping the bleeding and checking their pulse to see if they are alive. I look over at the house and see roman and Remus dragging an unconscious Angus out of the house.

(Janus phone call)

“Hello, what is your emergency?”

“We found someone who was dropped out a second-story window, stabbed, and possibly other things.”

“Ok, what is the address?”

“I don’t know where we are, could you trace the call so you could find them.”

“I’m sorry sir, but to do that I would need permission from the Prince or the Duke.”

“I'm telling you that they would be ok with that.”

“I'm sorry but I can't.”

Janus mutes himself so he could talk to the twins “Hey guys, could 1 or both of you help me?”

“What?” “Maybe?”

“I don’t know where we are, so I asked if they could track our location, but they said they couldn't without permission from one of you.”

“Ok”

He unmutes himself and puts the phone on speaker “could you please track the call?”

“I already told you, I can't without permission from the Prince or the Duke.”

“Do it” “Do it” they replied at the same time 

“How do I know that that isn’t your friends doing it?”

“Janus, please hurry, they are going to die! Roman, could you summon a blanket or something? You too Remus? Patton! You go inside and help Remy!”

“Logan? Why do they need blankets?”

“ Because they are bleeding a lot and they were naked when pushed out the window, so who knows how long they have been laying here.” 

On the other side of the phone, the person is in shock, because they are on the phone with most of the sides. And just said no to the Prince AND the Duke. Because of this she starts tracing the call and sends the ambulance to the house, knowing that she will be in trouble later. Janus is about to hang up the phone when they all hear the ambulance coming. 

“Thank you, ” he said and hung up.

(timeskip, 3rd pov)

When they got to the hospital, there was a lot of people there including Dr. Picani, waiting for this person to come in. Once the ambulance got there everyone was rushing around to help the still unknown Anxiety. Once all the blood was off his face Picani quietly said “oh no. I should have tried to help you Anxiety, I’m so sorry.” he then continues helping everyone with Anxiety. 

When he was almost done getting fixed up Dr. Picani went to see the others in the waiting room, trying to deal with the kids. Everyone looks at me as I walk in. 

“Hewwo” Nyx, Ash, Lilith, and Jett all ran over to him

He hugged them and said 

“Hi, Jett” “Hi Lilith” “Hi Nyx” “Hi Ash” Once he finished with them, he walked over to the other two and picked them up. “Hi Storm” Storm waved at Emile, “ Hi Abraxas” instead of doing anything, he just laid against him, crying.

“Zaza” Abraxas mumbled 

“It's ok these people can take care of you. Could you?” Emile asked them.

“Who was that person that was brought here?

“That was Anxiety.”

“So what’s wrong?”

“He has 10 broken ribs and one of them stabbed his lung, so he has a breathing tube in. his shoulder is broken, his arm is broken in 4 places. His bone in his thigh is broken so he has surgery to fix that. His nose is broken, his jaw is broken and dislocated. He has like 75 stitches in his chest.” he tells them “ Hey Logan? Could I talk to you outside for a minute? Maybe one of the twins too?” Emile walks out into the hallway with Logan and both Roman and Remus

“Do any of you know who did this to Anxiety?”

“It was Angus.” Roman

“What else is wrong with Anxiety?” Logan

“He was raped” they all stare at him in shock, “Also he is in a coma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summery-  
> Angus was reading Anxiety and Patton's texts about him moving in with them and got mad. he hit, choked him, stabbed him, raped him, and threw him out the 2nd-floor window.


	12. Chapter 12

They walked back into Anxiety's room so Dr. Picani could tell the others

“Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Picani. I have met Anxiety before, I met him about... 3 years ago, now I think. That is why I was able to realize that was him.”

“How did you meet him” Remy

He walked over to the quadruplets, “I met him in labor” Remus, Janus, Remy, and Logan's eyes went wide, Roman gasped and Patton looked confused because he has heard that word before but couldn’t remember.

“What” Patton

“He had a baby Patton” Logan

Emile shook his head “4”

Logan’s eyes went wide again “He had quadruplets 3 years ago” picani nods sadly. “He had quadruplets at 14,” he whispered, horrified. The whole room went quiet at that realization. 

“Do you know who has been hurting him for the past at least 4 years?” picani

“Angus” Roman, Remus

“When will Anxiety wake up?” Patton asked hesently.

“With everything that happened to him and all his injuries he was put into a coma, so he can heal a bit from... everything.”

“Zaza,” Nyx said

“Nyx, Zaza is sleeping. You can talk to him though.” Picani

(timeskip)

“You guys should go, you all look really overwhelmed and the kids look tired,” Picani told them

“Ok,” they all said goodbye to Anxiety. The adults kissed him on the head, the kids kissed him on the cheek, and waved at Emile as they left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings  
> -puke  
> -talking about Angus  
> -threatening murder

Anxiety has been in a coma for a little over 2 months. The other sides and kids haven’t come over yet today. They then open the door a few minutes later. When they come in they all greet me and Anxiety, and sit all around the room. 

“Hello Anxiety, today is the 19th of December.” Logan

“Biwtday, biwtday, biwtday, biwtday.” Ash starts chanting

“What Ash?” Patton

“Zaza biwtday!!!” he says sadly looking at him

They all get sad knowing that today they should’ve been celebrating his birthday, but instead they are in his hospital room, with him in a coma. 

Emile runs to the bathroom and pukes at his realization. Janus goes over to see if he is ok

“You ok-ish” Janus

“No. Not at all” he replied as he throws up again and crying

“What’s wrong?” Remus asks walking into the room

“Don’t know” Janus

“Close the door and I will tell you. I don’t want the others to hear me,” someone closed the door, but Emile wasn’t paying attention.

“So what?”

“Think about it. The quadruplets turned 3 4 months ago. That means that he got pregnant with them around his 14th birthday.” he told them looking like he was going to throw up again. Janus looked disgusted, and Remus... Remus looked like he was going to kill. Before Janus or Emile could move Remus was storming out of the room.

“ROMAN!! Go get him now. He is going to kill someone.” Roman quickly got up and chased after his twin. 

(timeskip)

After Roman got Remus to come back Janus, Remus, and Emile refused to talk about what got them all upset.

(timeskip)

After the others left Emile was looking over Anxiety and realized something

  
  


“oh s-


End file.
